The First and the Last
by Makkoska
Summary: Zabuza's and Haku's first and last time. Warning for yaoi and underage. Oneshot. He prefers more mature partners, but if the boy is old enough to kill at his command, he is surely old enough for this as well.


**Warning**: for yaoi and underage sexual activities.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the Naruto universe and making no money with this fic.

**A/N:** I recently re watched the Zabuza-Haku episodes and the end got me crying (much to the amusement of my other half) Hence this fic was born, showing how I picture the dynamics between these two. Hope you will enjoy.

_First time_

The first time he fucks Haku, the boy is no older than fourteen. Zabuza usually beds women, but Haku is so delicate he could almost pass for one, at least for someone as drunk and horny as Zabuza is at the time.

He also prefers more mature partners, but if the boy is old enough to kill at his command, he is surely old enough for this as well.

At least that's what the Demon of the Hidden Mist tells himself, as he lays the young shinobi flat against the bed and pushes his legs apart. Still, he has to fight down a rush of shame as he takes in the view - beautiful, slender, _young_ Haku. Haku, who looks like he could be broken in half easily by Zabuza, but in truth is tougher than anyone else he knows.

He gently tugs on the kid's half-hard cock as his other hand wonders down below his balls to his puckered opening. He pushes a dry finger in, slowly but firmly, and Haku gasps.

"Relax you muscles," he murmurs and the boy immediately obeys, loosening around the intruding digit. Zabuza wets his fingers before he pushes two in – really, some oil or lotion would be preferable to spit, but he haven't been planning on this. Not really, not consciously anyway.

He keeps his attention focused on Haku's groin and ass – he just can't bear the thought of looking up to his face. He knows he is a coward, but the thought of seeing the usual trust and adoration shatter in those deep grey eyes sends a sharp bolt of pain through Zabuza's heart. It doesn't do anything to lessen his arousal though.

The boy is lying almost motionless against the bed, just as he was ordered, but he can't hold back small gasps of pain as Zabuza stretches him. Maybe gasps of pleasure as well, at least his slender cock is now rock hard in the older man's grip.

Zabuza can't – and doesn't want to – wait any longer, so he slickens himself as much as he can. Haku makes a low keening sound, this one obviously of discomfort as he pushes in, but it just fuels his lust even more. He closes his eyes firmly and holds himself back from slamming in to the root. It might tear the boy apart, and he is still at his senses enough to know he would regret that later. So he goes slowly, small, light thrusts, until the tension in Haku ebbs a little and the missing-nin can move more freely. He keeps his eyes closed, although he feels Haku's eyes on him all the time. He can keep this up, concentrating only on what he is doing, and not on who he is doing it to, until his cock grazes that sweet spot inside the boy, who lets out a surprised little yelp.

Zabuza's eyes snap open then and his gaze locks with Haku's. It shatters him, the utter trust and adoration he sees there. It shouldn't be like this. He doesn't deserve to be looked at like that.

He pulls out abruptly, ignoring the pained moan from his partner.

"Turn around," he rasps, "I can't do it with you staring at me."

He sees the hurt in his eyes in the spit second before his command is obeyed. Haku's perfect backside is now presented to him and he pulls the cheeks apart and thrusts back in.

He can let himself go like this, slamming harder and harder into the body below him. There's no need to think Haku is more to him than a weapon, a servant, means to get what he wants. It would be stupid to feel affection or remorse just because he is fucking him, so he chases the traitorous emotions away.

He grabs the slim waists to pull the boy back to his knees, and with the new angle he soon finds his release. He doesn't bring Haku off, doesn't even check if his cock is still hard. This is about Zabuza's satisfaction only.

As he rolls of he can't help to glance at his face though. The kid is flushed, tears leaking from his eyes, but when he looks at the man, he smiles with love and happiness.

There's a moment of weakness, something he will later blame on his post-orgasmic state. He leans in and kisses Haku gently on the mouth. The boy's whole face light up with joy.

"Go and wash yourself," he says and Haku picks up his clothes and does what he was told. Zabuza catches him as he raises a hand to his lips and gently touches them.

Zabuza collapses on the bed. The covers are damp with sweat and other body fluids. There's semen from him and probably blood from the boy, but he doesn't look to check. He is sated and tired, and though he is disgusted with himself, he knows he won't be able to resist the temptation of Haku ever again.

_Last time_

The last time Zabuza makes love to him is the night before they go against the Konoha shinobi for the second time. Haku has the inexplicable feeling that something terrible is about to happen. From his sensei's nervous pacing as he shares his plans for finishing of the bridge builder, Kakashi and the kids, he knows he must feel the same. He tells himself that the tension is natural when preparing to go against a powerful enemy –an enemy he doesn't particularly want to fight or kill, but will, nevertheless.

He tries to sooth Zabuza – not with words, that would anger him further – but with touches. Over the last year, since the Kirigakure ninja first took him, he learned what works the best with him. It doesn't take much and the man's anxiety is replaced with desire and Haku shivers under the heated gaze.

He wants nothing more than to please this man, who means everything to him – life, purpose, a _meaning_ for his miserable existence.

He is kneeling down between the muscled thighs and is hurt when Zabuza stops him– he feels unwanted, rejected, but Zabuza quickly chases those feelings away as he runs his calloused hands down his body, undressing him slowly. The man's eyes are unreadable, but his touches are gentle. Haku stands still, wishing to hold onto this feeling of being cherished forever.

He doesn't resist though – as he never does – when he is being pushed down on the bed and Zabuza climbs on top of him. His touches remain light, nowhere as demanding as usual, even as the man prepares Haku's body to accommodate him.

When he feels the hands urging him to turn over, he can barely find his voice.

"No… please… I want to see you."

For a moment Zabuza hesitates, and Haku is afraid he will deny him, but in the end he just gives a light bow. Haku pulls up his legs to give better access to his body. Zabuza's eyes are closed as he penetrates him, his mouth opening slightly, showing his predator-sharp teeth.

Haku touches his face with just the tips of his fingers. "Look at me," he wants to say, but can't find his voice. The man understands him without words though. Their gazes lock and Haku is suddenly breathless, not because he is now almost folded in half and being pounded into the mattress, but because Zabuza's eyes are alive, burning with emotions. Possessiveness, want, and something more tender, that Haku hasn't seen before.

He is gasping and keening and hears himself begging for more, but it's not really the psychical pain/pleasure he craves, but more of that wonderful emotion, feeling that he is wanted, needed, _loved…_

Zabuza's hand is tugging his cock and urging him on with whispered encouragements and Haku comes, splattering their chests. His mouth opens in a silent 'O', but he still keeps his eyes open, watching Zabuza as he finally throws his head back and groans something that might be his name as he releases inside Haku.

He collapses on top of the boy, his cock slipping free, and Haku clutches him close even if he finds it hard to breath under his muscled bulk.

He is not worrying about the next day any more. Whatever might happen he will now always remember that look in Zabuza's eyes. Haku sighs and closes his eyes. He will remember it even at the very end.

_Fin_


End file.
